Dream to Reality
by DoctorWhoRulez
Summary: What happens when a normal fan has a dream but wakes up in the Transformers world still thinking its a dream? The fact it begins to feel real makes her realise shes not at home in bed safe and sound anymore, in fact, she could die any minute. Will she save lives along the way or is she too late? But now she has another form to take, will she be an Autobot or Decepticon? :)


I have stories i have to update but this just wouldn't leave me alone! So here's my OC and Transformers story... Now if i get something wrong im terribly sorry i am quite new to Transformers and have so far just watched the films... Like, 100 times this week? Ive been reading other fics and so i got more info that way. I hope i know enough for you all not to be mad at me! :)

Anyway, on with the story! Oh and! I don't own nothing! Except this can of Irn Bru I m drinking... Nah i don't even own that my mum bought it so its hers right? Haha.

**Dreams and Reality.**

I groaned falling into sleep once more. Thats the third time i woke up. I just forced my mum to sit and watch all the Transformers movies. She didn't fancy it and i made her watch it but now she wont shut up about it. Good thing I'm supposed to be asleep...

But i cant sleep. I keep having the same dream. Im in the Transformers world as my normal self and Megatron the evil Decepticon leader he is, kills me. Its always the same. It may mean something it may not but i try to ignore it and go to sleep. This time hopefully a different dream?

* * *

_I was in one of those white as far as you can see things. I huffed getting annoyed. First a dream on Megatron, now this?! I looked down to see i was clothed thank god its not one of _those_ dreams. I crossed my arms which had a black leather jacket covering them. I had a purple tank top, red skinny jeans and dark blue converse. Three of my favourite colours. But where was i? I looked down and knelt to brush my hand along the flooring to feel dust or sand. Certainly something, and it caused a dust cloud to come up making me cough a little._

_I had closed my eyes to cough and when i opened them, it seemed more like the room had taken shape. What was going on? A number of giant... Somethings stood over me. I couldn't make out their shape but i didn't bother counting. There seemed to be a light coming from somewhere blocking me from seeing properly._

_"Whats going on? Can you tell me that!" I shouted up at the figures. _

_"You are to start as a Cybertronian, you will be sent straight to Earth, you will have your current human form to change into if you so wish to use it." A voice told me. Well many voices. One would start another carrying on until all figures had spoken. so it was one of _these_ dreams eh? "Choose carefully which side you pick. Also, you are allowed to contact your original home. But you cannot come back, if you accept this you will wake up on Earth. If not, you will be home your memory of this erased. Do you accept?" I sighed rolling my eyes, i should put this in a fanfiction._

_"Yep, ok send me in." I shrugged up at them still trying to see. A dark hole appeared in front of me and i was sent tumbling into it. My dark green eyes widened as i fell into the dark. Getting dizzier and dizzier until i felt a sharp tug and i fell to a peaceful nothing..._

* * *

I woke up groaning, what a weird dream. I tried opening my eyes but quickly shut them against the sun. Didn't i close my blackout blind? Was that screaming? Wait, whats going on? I panicked and sat up hearing the sound of metal clinking and gears whirring etc. I opened my eyes and widened them at the size of people. They were like the size of a bug. I jumped up as they ran round screaming. Ok so i was continuing my dream ok... Thats ok... They said human form, but i don't know how to change at all yet. I looked down noticing everything seemed to have a purple tint to it. But when were their optics purple?! I groaned, or the Autobot equivalent at least.

i looked down at myself seeing i was silver and turned. I should find some car to take the alt mode of for now. Wait how do i do _that_? I walked across a field trying not to step on people when my human form popped up. Ok. Be that! How? Maybe i just picture myself as... Myself? Ok lets try! I pictured what i wore when i was in that white room with... Whatever they were... Ny long messy black hair that curls. I opened my eyes, or optics and looked down. I jumped up and down cheering when i saw my normal self. Was that dumb luck or what?! _  
_

I decided to take a stroll through the now slightly damaged town and cringed seeing damage. Then i saw a car shop. Ok how do i scan to get an alt mode? I would love a large truck car thing... Oh, jeep! Thats what they're called. I forget my cars sorry! Ok so what car do i want? Well a fast one... Maybe. I should just try and find a car i know. Like a Jeep SRT8? I stopped as the very thing appeared and i heard more screams as i suddebly found myself the very jeep i just thought of. Well thats, interesting. I drove along slowly, i knew how to drive so being the car wasnt too hard. It was strange seeing all around me people were scared. I really honestly didn't mean it. Then i wondered if i'd have Autobots or Decepticon symbol on me. I drove up to a shop looking in the window i could see my new form. Ok, i cants see one... weird.

I drove fast as i could handle to some other field and changed back to my human self. I guess im getting the hang of it? Going back to town which now looked almost deserted, i walked along and when i turned a corner i froze. The Autobots were here.

But i just started, i wanted to find them as mh new self! They just ruined it. I saw Bee in his Camaro form people inside looked male and one female. Sam and Mikaela? I sae Optimus in his fire design truck. A search and rescue pulled up beside him im guessing Ratchet. I groaned, time to say hello. I ran forwards and slowed when i got closer, an army uniformed man got out a black truck car thing which pulled up. Heck i was trying to catch my breath i didn't pay attention. He came over to me and i recognised him. Lennox.

"Im sorry miss we're going to be searching the area. You'll have to go." He told me. I stood straight and stared at him.

"Im not going anywhere!" I laughed. "Tell them to change i don't wanna be the odd one out." I smirked at his confused face. "Back up a bit." I told him and he took two steps back. "Bit more come on!" I groaned turning and stomping a dew feet away. I closed my eyes and focused. Ok, i want the me i arrived in, the Bipedal mode right? Ok, i opened my optics now and saw them all transforming guns suddenly pointed at me. Ironhide had his cannons at me almost ready to blast.

"Ahh! Don't hit me!" I cried wide eyed scrambling behind a building for safety. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to scare the town i swear!" I shouted out and peaked out the top. Then i remembered, wasn't thos supposed to be a dream?

"Oh, no way." I groaned realising how real this felt. I knew they were watching me confused but i didn't care. "This is so not happening to me." I whispered hitting my head on the building only to feel the pain. Ratchet started to look a little concerned as did Optimus. "Oh no, it happening. What is my mom gonna say?!" I panicked slightly, getting even more confused looks at that. This is just not my day is it?

**That's all for now! Please leave a Review on how i did! I want to know how to make it better if possible or if i got much wrong?! Just... Tell me what you think! :) Good or bad?**


End file.
